Save me one more time
by elo-D
Summary: En sauvant Hinata des griffes d'un ninja ennemi, Naruto était loin de se douter des conséquences que cela aurait sur leurs vies. Et pourtant... NaruHina.
1. Chapter 1

Hey ! Bon, bah... Encore une fanfic' sur Naruto... ^^ Mais bon. Je n'en ai eu que de bons retours. Alors je tente ma chance ici ! Ma première vraie fanfiction qui n'est pas une One-Shot. :D

Bon, j'arrête de parler. Surtout que je n'ai rien à dire. Ah si, avant d'oublier :

1/ **Dislclaimer : **Naruto ne m'appartient ABSOLUMENT pas. Mais vous le savez déjà. C'est juste pour faire les choses bien.

2/ Bonne lecture ! :D Et dédicace à Aryena/Am'/Tit'. Qui se reconnaîtra, évidemment. :D Oh puis May aussi, si elle lit. Parce que c'est juste grâce à elle et ses NejiTen's que je regarde et lis Naruto.

* * *

Un cri s'éleva de la forêt. Un cri féminin, sans aucun doute. La voix était bien trop aigüe pour appartenir à un garçon. C'est du moins ce qu'avait déduit Naruto.

-Hinata ! s'écria-t-il.

Il devait aller voir ce qui se passait. Il s'en sentait obligé. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser là-bas, seule, et sûrement en danger. Non, certainement pas.

Il commença à courir le plus rapidement possible vers les arbres verdoyants. Il ne se posait qu'une seule question : qu'avait-il bien pu arriver ? Il était curieux, certes, mais aussi un peu angoissé. Oui, Hinata était étrange avec lui ; oui, elle était très timide, mais elle n'était pas méchante. De plus, depuis l'examen Chûnin, elle lui semblait différente. Quelque chose avait changé en elle... Il le savait sans pouvoir réellement l'expliquer.

Le chemin jusqu'à la forêt ne lui avait jamais paru aussi long. Quelques gouttes de pluie commencèrent à tomber. _Comme par hasard_, pensa Naruto, _il fallait qu'il pleuve maintenant_...

Hinata reçut un coup en plein dans le ventre, mais la douleur n'était pas son principal problème... Elle n'avait presque plus de chakra. Il fallait qu'elle résiste. Tant bien que mal, il le fallait. Rester en vie. Ne pas mettre en péril le secret du Byakugan. Elle était déjà le maillon faible des Hyûga, elle n'allait pas en plus être celle qui allait rendre publique le secret de sa famille. Sinon, la mort de son oncle n'aurait servi à rien. Sinon, elle se ferait tuer par Neji. Et le pire, c'est que son père ne ferait rien pour l'en empêcher. Il avait toujours préféré son cousin, la trouvant trop faible et fragile pour compter à ses yeux.

L'ennemi attaqua de nouveau, à l'endroit même du coup précédent. Hinata hurla de douleur, mais aussi dans l'espoir d'alerter quelqu'un. Si seulement elle avait prévenu quelqu'un qu'elle partait pour la forêt... N'importe qui, même sa sœur, aurait pu venir l'aider. Si seulement elle avait réfléchi.

« Pourquoi ». C'était le seul mot auquel elle réussissait à penser. Elle s'en voulait. Maintenant, c'était trop tard. Recevoir des coups et essayer de parer, voilà sur quoi elle devait se concentrer. Vivre. Pour sa mère. Pour Kiba et Shino. Pour Kurenai. Pour Naruto... Et surtout, comme Naruto. Ne pas abandonner. C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'elle avait dit à cousin, qu'elle ne fuirait plus, qu'elle n'allait plus abandonner. Si elle a survécu à un des plus forts génies de Konoha, elle pouvait résister quelques temps à un ninja sorti de nulle part !

Avec difficultés, elle se releva. Elle avait le visage crispé par la douleur et tentait de reprendre une respiration normale. _Tu n'a plus de temps à perdre_, s'encouragea-t-elle,_ dépêche-toi de faire quelque chose !_ Mais c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

-C'est qu'elle est tenace, ricana son adversaire.

Hinata écouta à peine l'homme qui était en face d'elle. Elle réfléchissait au coup qui lui serait le moins difficile à porter. Mais dans son état actuel, tout était difficile. Et plus elle pensait, plus elle perdait de temps. Il fallait qu'elle se décide rapidement.

L'ennemi ne bougeait pas. Il devait penser avoir gagné le combat. Il y était presque. Encore un mouvement, un autre cri, et elle serait finie. Il pensa au triomphe qu'il aurait en rentrant dans son village avec une Hyûga. Ou plutôt, avec les yeux d'une Hyûga. Il serait celui qui aurait découvert le secret de cette technique, le génie qui rendrait accessible « l'œil blanc ». Le premier. Le seul.

Hinata prit une décision : se ruer sur son adversaire. Elle n'avait plus choix. C'était soit ça, soit mourir sans rien tenter. Et elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à mourir sans rien faire. Elle inspira profondément et se mit à courir droit devant elle. Elle compta les secondes avant la collision. Une. Deux. Trois. Quatre... Le poing du ninja arrêta Hinata, qui se laissa tomber au sol.

Naruto n'en finissais plus de chercher. Il lui semblait être passé dans chaque recoin de la forêt une dizaine de fois, sans avoir pour autant réussi à retrouver Hinata. Il commençait sérieusement à se demander si elle était toujours là... Il était fatigué de sauter d'arbre en arbre et de courir après une illusion. Mais il allait continuer. Car si elle était encore là et qu'elle avait bien crié, elle avait besoin d'aide.

Il scrutait avec attention le moindre centimètre carré d'herbe sous ses pieds. Il n'attendait qu'une chose : retrouver son amie. Il devait se dépêcher. Mais chercher quelqu'un dans cette forêt était comme chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin... Difficile.

Il continua encore et aperçu une tache violette au loin. Hinata. En s'approchant, il se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas seule. Il se rapprocha un peu plus et compris. Les cris. L'homme debout à côté d'Hinata qui, elle, était au sol. L'homme l'avait attaqué. Et il avait gagné.

Naruto sauta de la branche où il était et courut vers Hinata. Elle respirait toujours, mais était épuisée, comme au bord de l'évanouissement. Il regarda ensuite le ninja en face de lui. Il ne semblait pas blessé.

L'homme s'avança vers sa première victime en fixant Naruto dans les yeux.

-Si tu veux la sauver, commença-t-il, tu arrive trop tard. Elle est à moi.

-Non ! Il va falloir te battre.

Naruto sentait la rage monter en lui. Si il devait se battre pour ramener Hinata au village, il allait le faire. De plus, comme il s'était déjà battu, son adversaire n'avait plus la totalité de son chakra. Il n'avait donc aucune chance contre Naruto.

L'homme réfléchit rapidement. Allait-il réellement pouvoir gagner ? Certes, il avait le double de l'âge du jeune en face de lui, mais il avait sûrement épuisé au moins la moitié de son chakra. Le secret du clan le plus puissant de Konoha valait-il un bataille où il n'avait que peu de chances de gagner ? Oui. Mais même s'il réussissait à trouver ce fameux secret, il s'attirerait les foudres des Hyûga. Et ceci n'apporterait rien de bon...

-Je dois y aller, prétexta-t-il pour partir. Mais la prochaine fois, tu ne t'en tirera pas si facilement !

D'un bond, il sauta sur la branche la plus proche et s'en alla. Quand il fut hors de son champ de vision, Naruto s'accroupit à côté d'Hinata.

-Hinata... Tu m'entends ?

Elle ne répondit pas. Il la souleva doucement et partit vers le village.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey ! Me revoilà... Enfin. J'ai pris du temps avant de la poster, parce que j'avais oublié. C'est une spécialité, chez moi. Enfin. On s'en fiche. :D

Merci à mes quelques commentateurs, ça encourage et ça fait toujours plaisir ! :D Allez, bonne lecture !

* * *

Naruto devait se dépêcher de rentrer à Konoha. Il savait qu'Hinata était en vie, mais elle était inconsciente. La dernière fois qu'elle s'était évanouie ainsi, c'était lors de son combat contre Neji. Cette fois-là, elle avait frôlé la mort.

Il se souvenait de ce qu'il avait ressenti à ce moment-là. De la colère envers Neji. De la peur pour Hinata. De la reconnaissance pour les médecins qui allaient la sauver. Il s'était senti terriblement impuissant face à ça, et ça ne lui avait pas plu. Il détestait ne rien pouvoir faire pour ses amis. Tout ce qu'il avait pu faire, c'était se battre contre Neji un mois plus tard pour la « venger ».

Il n'avait pas envie que ça recommence. Il ne voulait pas qu'une fois de plus, la vie de son amie soit mise en péril. Et c'était la raison pour laquelle il devait rentrer rapidement au village.

Il entra dans le village, inquiet. Hinata respirait... Mais après ? Elle était en vie, mais il n'avait aucune idée de son véritable état. Les blessures étaient sûrement moins grave que celles infligées par Neji. L'homme qui avait attaqué Hinata n'avait pas de Byakugan. Il devait quand même arriver rapidement à l'hôpital, pour en avoir le cœur net.

Quand il passa les portes de l'établissement, il appela un médecin qui ramena un brancard. Le médecin demanda à Naruto d'allonger son amie sur le lit à roulettes, puis il partit vers une salle, au fond d'un couloir.

C'était tout. Naruto avait fait tout ce qu'il avait pu. Le sentiment d'impuissance qu'il avait ressenti la dernière fois revint en force. Une fois encore, il ne pouvait plus qu'attendre. Mais rester là et ne rien faire était trop demander. Il devait se changer les idées. Parler à quelqu'un. N'importe qui.

Il sortit de l'hôpital et marcha dans le village, à la recherche du moindre de ses amis. La première personne qu'il croisa fut Sakura. _Sauvé_, pensa-t-il. Il était content de ne pas avoir vu Kiba, Shino, Kurenai ou Neji. Parler à un proche d'Hinata de ce qui venait de se passer n'aurait pas été facile. Il n'aurait pas su quoi faire et aurait sûrement tout dévoilé. Et de toute façon, qu'avait-il à leur dire ? Kiba l'énervait, Shino ne parlait jamais, Neji ne le détestait et Kurenai... Il n'était pas vraiment la personne la plus proche de la jeune Sensei. C'était Hinata.

_Je vais le __retrouver_, se promit-il, _et je lui ferais la peau. Je me __vengerais__. Je __vengerais__ Hinata._

-Naruto...

_Je ne le laisserai pas s'en sortir comme ça. Jamais._

-Naruto.

_Jamais plus il ne fera de mal à quelqu'un de Konoha. Il va le regretter !_

-Naruto !

Il leva enfin la tête et aperçu Sakura. Elle était énervée. Depuis combien de temps lui parlait-elle ?

-Ça va ? s'enquit-elle.

Ne rien laisser paraître. Ne pas l'inquiéter.

-Ouais, bien sûr.

-Bon. Je dois y aller...

-Où ça ?

-Dans la forêt, j'ai des choses à trouver pour ma mère, elle veut...

S'il ne voulait rien lui dire, il n'allait pas la laisser toute seule dans cet endroit devenu subitement dangereux.

-Je viens avec toi !

Sakura soupira. Sachant pertinemment qu'il ne lâcherait pas le morceau avec qu'elle n'accepte, elle fit un signe positif de la tête et ils commencèrent à marcher.

Hinata se réveilla, la tête lourde et l'abdomen douloureux. Bouger lui était impossible. Elle se rappelait de tout. Du début jusqu'à la fin. Il n'y avait qu'une chose qu'elle n'arrivait pas à s'expliquer. Comment, alors qu'elle s'était évanouie dans la forêt, elle était arrivée ici ? Qui l'avait trouvée ?

Elle se repassa chaque moment de son misérable combat, mais ne trouvait aucun indice. Elle n'avait rien vu ou entendu qui puisse lui indiquer qui l'a sauvée. Dommage...

Lentement, elle tourna la tête vers sa table de chevet et vit un verre d'eau. Elle avait soif. Elle voulut tendre la main vers l'objet, mais elle réalisa rapidement qu'elle manquait trop de forces. Normal, elle avait été vidée de son chakra. Tant pis. Elle s'en passerait.

Elle soupira, et entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir. Elle n'eut pas le temps de tourner la tête que le voix de sa sœur résonna dans la pièce.

-Hinataaaaaa ! hurla Hanabi.

La petite fille sauta sur le lit de sa sœur et la serra dans ses bras. Hinata ne pensait pas que sa sœur réagirait ainsi. Elle pensait même qu'elle s'en ficherait.

Elle regarda en direction de la porte et vit son père et Neji. Ils n'avaient pas l'air d'avoir envie de lui sauter dans les bras. Mais elle n'était pas étonnée.

Comme pour se donner du courage, elle resserra son étreinte. La chaleur corporelle d'Hanabi était rassurante. Et ce qui allait sûrement suivre ne serait pas très agréable.

-Hanabi, ordonna Hiashi, sors s'il te plaît. Neji, reste avec elle dans le couloir.

Les deux jeunes ninjas s'exécutèrent et sortirent de la chambre. Les pensées fusèrent à toute vitesse dans l'esprit d'Hinata. S'il leur avait demandé de sortir, il n'allait pas mâcher ses mots. C'était certain.

-Père, commença la shinobi, je…

-Tu as encore une fois prouvé l'étendue de ta faiblesse, Hinata.

Elle déglutit péniblement. Le lynchage venait officiellement de commencer.

-Je…

-Non, Hinata. Tu n'as rien à ajouter. Tu as failli mettre en péril le secret de la famille. Tu as failli mourir. Tu es pourtant dotée, comme tous les Hyûga, du Byakugan. Et ce ninja sorti de l'ombre t'as eue. Si personne n'était venu te sauver, que serais-tu devenue ?

A présent, elle s'en voulait terriblement. C'était l'étape numéro une. Il la faisait toujours culpabiliser.

-N'as-tu donc rien appris avec cette misérable Kurenai ?

Elle voulut riposter et défendre sa Sensei mais n'en eut pas le temps.

-Tu ne mérites pas d'être l'héritière de la famille. C'est à toi que l'on aurait dû poser le seau. Pas à ton cousin, le Prodige Hyûga… J'aurais voulu que mon enfant soit Neji, marmonna-t-il enfin.

Ces paroles furent les plus dures à entendre pour Hinata. Elle retenait ses larmes. Pleurer devant son père n'aurait fait qu'appuyer ce qu'il venait de dire, prouver qu'elle était faible. _Il ne m'a jamais aimée_, pensa-t-elle. Il resta debout, fixant sa fille dans les yeux d'un regard noir. Ces yeux lavandes étaient terrifiants.

Il sortit de la pièce et Hinata respira à nouveau. Neji entra à son tour et s'adossa à la porte.

-Ca va aller ? demanda-t-il d'un ton lointain.

-Oui, mentit-elle.

Il hocha la tête et se retourna lentement.

-Neji ! l'appela la jeune fille.

-Oui, répondit-il sans bouger.

-Désolée de t'avoir dérangé dans ton entraînement.

-Tu as failli mourir, Hinata.

Alors que Neji sortit de la chambre, une larme coula sur la joue d'Hinata. Tant pis, elle pouvait se laisser aller, maintenant. Elle était seule.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey ! Me revoilà après un long moment d'absence ! Merci à mes lecteurs commentateurs ! Bref, je vais abréger, pas de paroles inutiles (parce qu'après tout, personne le lis, sûrement... ^^'). Bonne lecture !

* * *

Une heure. Naruto avait passé une heure à ramasser des fleurs avec Sakura. Avec n'importe qui d'autre, il aurait trouvé ça énervant, ennuyeux. Mais il était avec Sakura. Et pour une fois, elle ne lui parlait pas de Sasuke. Mais elle le gardait dans un coin de son esprit. Il savait.

A cette pensée, le sourire qu'il affichait sur son visage s'assombrit. Sasuke... Il lui avait toujours volé la vedette. Tout le monde se souciait de Sasuke, le dernier de la lignée des Uchiwa. Tout le monde voulait _son_ nom, tout le monde voulait prendre soin de lui, toutes les filles l'admiraient... Sauf Hinata... La seule qui l'aimait était la seule dont il ne souciait pas vraiment. Ils vivaient chacun de leur côté, Hinata en pensant à Naruto et Naruto pensant à Sakura... Comme si chaque amour à Konoha était à sens unique.

Il se surprit à penser encore une fois à Hinata. Elle revenait beaucoup dans ses pensées depuis qu'il l'avait trouvée dans la forêt... Beaucoup trop. Sûrement était-ce parce qu'il était inquiet pour elle. Mais il ne devait pas le montrer. Il ne devait pas inquiéter Sakura. Si elle savait ce qui était arrivé... Il n'osait pas y penser. Il ne voulait pas.

-Euh... Naruto ?

-Oui, Sakura ?

Il leva la tête vers elle, et la fixa dans les yeux. Ses beaux yeux verts.

-Il y en a assez, on va pouvoir rentrer.

Naruto était soulagé. Il n'aimait plus trop rester dans cet endroit, cette immensité de verdure, où son amie avait passé un sale moment.

-D'accord.

Ils se mirent en route. Préoccupé par l'état de son amie, il ne parlait pas. Sakura l'avait bien évidemment remarqué. Naruto parlait sans arrêt, normalement. Il y avait forcément quelque chose qui clochait...

-Ca ne va pas ? lança Sakura.

-Si, pourquoi ?

Il tentait de cacher quelque chose, ça crevait les yeux. Mais elle ne souhaitait pas insister, de peur de faire une gaffe. Elle se rappelait de la fois où elle avait traité Sasuke d'ingrât sans famille. Au final, aucun des deux n'en sortait gagnant. Et voir Naruto dans cet état la peinait déjà, elle n'allait pas en rajouter.

-Pour rien... Juste comme ça.

Cette fois, c'est Naruto qui trouvait qu'une chose n'allait pas. Elle mentait. Tout comme lui, d'ailleurs.

Arrivé à Konoha, ils ralentirent. Sakura se tourna vers Naruto, et lui demanda si il voulait continuer la route avec elle.

-Non, répondit-il, j'ai une course à faire.

Sakura ne parut ni déçue, ni soulagée. A vrai dire, elle s'en fichait un peu. Mais Naruto ne s'en rendit pas compte. Il souhaitait juste arriver à l'hôpital, voir Hinata et être libéré.

Elle partit sans se retourner. Aucun regard. Naruto, un peu blessé, se tourna en direction de l'établissement hospitalier et se mit en route. Plein de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Comment allait-elle ? Était-elle seule ? Et si il la dérangeait ? Savait-elle qui l'avait sauvée ? Il n'y avait qu'une solution pour répondre à ces interrogations : rendre visite à son amie.

Elle calma sa respiration et séchait les dernières larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues. Depuis combien de temps pleurait-elle ? Aucune idée. La seule chose qu'elle savait, c'était que pleurer ne lui avait rien fait à part la fatiguer. Une grosse boule de fatigue, voilà ce qu'elle était.

-Hinata, ça va ?

Elle reconnut immédiatement cette voix. C'était celle de Kiba.

-Oui...

-Tu es sûre ?

Ca se voyait donc tant que ça ? En même temps, elle avait pleuré pendant... Longtemps.

-Ca va aller, dit-elle en sachant pas qui elle tentait de convaincre.

Il s'approcha du lit, tira une chaise et s'assit juste à côté de son équipière. Hinata se sentit un peu aimée pour la première fois de la journée.

Kiba tendit la main vers elle. Elle lui prit la main, comme une bouée à laquelle elle pouvait se raccrocher. Elle pouvait toujours s'y raccrocher. Il était une des seules personnes – dont faisaient aussi partie Kurenai et Shino – à qui elle manquerait vraiment.

Au même moment, Kurenai arriva en courant. Elle n'était pas essoufflée, mais on pouvait voir qu'elle s'était dépêchée grâce à ses joues rougies et ses cheveux ébouriffés.

-Hinata ! Que t'est-il arrivé ? lança-t-elle.

-Je... Je me suis fait attaquer par surprise et...

Plus elle parlait, plus elle peinait à réprimer son envie de pleurer. Kiba s'en était rendu compte et serra sa main un plus fort. Kurenai s'avança au niveau d'Hinata et s'assit sur le fond du lit.

-Ce n'est pas grave, lui assura Kiba. Ce qui compte, c'est que quelqu'un t'ai sauvée.

-D'ailleurs, intervint Kurenai, qui t'a sauvée ?

Hinata aurait bien voulu répondre. Elle aurait bien aimé pouvoir remercier la personne qui lui a permis de rester en vie. Ou au moins de ne pas trahir le secret familial.

-Je n'en ai aucune idée, avoua-t-elle en baissant la tête.

-Ce n'est pas grave, assura Kurenai. On le trouvera bien. Je vais aller voir Tsunade, je vous laisse.

Même si elle faisait tout pour ne pas le montrer, Kurenai était inquiète. Son élève avait été attaquée dans la forêt. Et elle n'allait pas bien. Mais elle ne savait pas quoi faire, ou quoi lui dire. Elle ne pouvait pas la rassurer, car elle-même n'était sûre de rien. C'était arrivé une fois, et cela pouvait très bien recommencer. Elle sortit de la pièce avant plus de questions en tête que lorsqu'elle était entrée.

Naruto avança, de plus en plus stressé. Il ne savait pas réellement pourquoi, mais il appréhendait. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce dont se rappelait Hinata et du coup, il ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Par où commencer ? Par le fait qu'il l'avait sauvée ? Ou peut-être par dire qu'il était heureux qu'elle aille bien... Mais, allait-elle bien ? Et même si physiquement elle s'était rétablie, qu'en était-il de son état psychologique ? Était-elle traumatisée ?

Il accéléra le pas, de sorte à ne pas mettre trop de temps à arriver. Et surtout de ne pas avoir le temps de se poser d'autres questions.

Il avança et croisa Kiba. Il se demanda ce qu'il faisait ici, puis se rappela que c'était lui qui n'avait rien à faire là.

Il avança, espérant passer à côté du jeune homme. Mais il n'y parvint pas et Kiba, en l'apercevant, se hâta vers lui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire là ? demanda-t-il d'un ton légèrement agressif.

Kiba était inquiet pour Hinata, et voir le ninja le plus bruyant du village arriver n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il avait rêvé pour son amie. Mais Naruto ne fit pas attention au ton de Kiba, tant il était absorbé par ses pensées.

-Je viens rendre visite à Hinata.

Il pouvait lui dire. Il savait qu'elle s'était fait attaquer, de toute façon. Et s'il mentait, Kiba s'énerverait sûrement.

-Comment sais-tu qu'elle est ici ?

Sa question était légitime. Les deux garçons se regardèrent sans rien dire, puis Naruto expliqua d'une voix triste :

-C'est moi qui l'y ai conduite.

Kiba prit un air sincèrement surpris. Il l'était sincèrement. Il aurait pensé que n'importe qui aurait pu sauver Hinata, de Shino à Shikamaru, mais certainement pas Naruto. Il le sous-estimait encore, malgré les multiples occasions qu'il avait eu de se rendre compte de la force de Naruto.

-Dans ce cas, merci.

Naruto sourit et continua enfin sa route vers Hinata. Plus que quelques mètres avant d'être soulagé…


	4. Chapter 4

Hey' ! Me revoilà. Je m'excuse encore une fois pour le délai entre les chapitres... (Ouais, il y a plus rapide que moi. ^^'). Bref. Hm... Merci à mes lecteurs et reviewers ! Bonne lecture. :)

* * *

Naruto entra dans l'hôpital et s'arrêta à la réception. Il demanda le numéro de la chambre d'Hinata à la jeune réceptionniste. Elle lui sourit en lui répondant. Elle ne savait pas ce qui se passait en ce moment dans la tête du jeune garçon. Elle n'avait pas idée de toutes les questions contre lesquelles il luttait actuellement.

Il avança dans le couloir, ses yeux se posant sur toutes les portes numérotées. Il avait envie de courir, de s'élancer à toute vitesse dans ce couloir morne. Mais il était dans un hôpital, et ça ne se faisait pas. Il était impatient, mais pas au point de déranger des gens malades.

Il approchait. Les numéros, au fur et à mesure des portes, augmentaient. Il arriva bientôt à la porte d'Hinata. Et maintenant ? Il devrait frapper. Frapper, puis entrer. Entrer, puis parler. Il inspira profondément, puis se lança. Il frappa, et une petite voix se fit entendre. La même voix qui avait hurlé au secours quelques heures auparavant... Il entra et vit son amie à demi-assise sur un lit triste, dans une chambre triste. Si elle avait sourit, elle aurait presque pu rayonner face aux murs blancs ternes.

Hinata regarda Naruto s'avancer dans la pièce. Elle rougit instantanément. Elle était là, dans son lit, complètement incapable de bouger. Lui se tenait debout. Il n'avait pas l'air dans son état normal, certes, mais il était debout. Elle détailla son expression. Il avait le visage triste et préoccupé, il regardait le sol. Ça la peinait de le voir ainsi... Elle voulait savoir ce qui lui arrivait, même si ça avait un rapport avec Sakura. Elle savait qu'il l'aimait, elle en souffrait, mais le voir souffrir était pire encore.

-Na...Naruto... Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

_Elle ne sait donc pas_, se dit Naruto. Cela ne rendait pas la tâche plus facile.

-Je suis venu te parler. Et voir comment tu allais.

Elle ne l'aurait jamais pensé. Du moins, elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il passerait si tôt. Elle venait à peine d'être admise à l'hôpital. Kurenai et Kiba venaient juste de partir. Quelque chose clochait. Mais quoi, là était le problème.

-C'est gentil d'avoir pensé à moi, peina-t-elle à articuler.

Elle détestait sa timidité. Actuellement, elle se détestait toute entière. Si elle ne parvenait pas à articuler, elle n'allait pas pouvoir tirer cette affaire au clair. Elle baissa la tête, n'osant pas regarder son interlocuteur dans les yeux.

Naruto regarda Hinata. Il devait se contrôler pour être le plus apte possible à annoncer la nouvelle à Hinata.

-C'est normal.

Elle releva la tête et respira profondément avant de demander :

-Mais… Comment as-tu fait pour être au courant ? Les seules personnes qui sont venues sont Kurenai et Kiba, et Neji et mon père.

Elle baissa les yeux et la voix en énonçant les noms de son cousin et de son père. Naruto ne manqua pas de le remarquer. Il savait qu'elle avait des relations difficiles avec sa famille, beaucoup de choses pouvant le prouver, et ça lui faisait mal au cœur. Elle ne méritait pas ça. Mais elle méritait de savoir la vérité.

-Hinata… De quoi te rappelles-tu ?

-Comment ça ?

-De cet après-midi, de l'attaque…

Il s'arrêta, remarquant le changement d'émotion sur le visage de son amie.

-Je me rappelle qu'on m'a surprise par derrière. Je me suis battue. Mais après, plus rien.

Elle n'avait pas envie de remuer ces souvenirs trop récents. Mais s'il lui posait la question, c'était qu'il avait une raison.

-Tu ne sais pas qui t'a sauvée ?

Non, elle ne savait pas. Et lui, comment le savait-il ?

-Non…

Naruto réfléchit. Comment le dire ? Elle avait l'air si triste, si épuisée… Il décida d'y aller franchement. Il ne servait à rien de faire durer la chose. Plus vite se serait dit, plus vite il serait soulagé.

-C'est moi qui t'ai trouvée, Hinata.

Ça ne pouvait pas être possible… Lui. C'était lui, le garçon qu'elle aimait, lui qui avait brillé par plusieurs occasions, qui avait sauvé plusieurs vies, qui l'avait sauvée. Elle se trouva faible. Encore une fois, il l'avait vue en position de faiblesse. Encore une fois, elle était passée tout près de la mort. Encore une fois, la différence de niveau se démontrait. Elle ne devait pas monter dans son estime, bien au contraire. Elle était quasiment certaine de passer pour une pauvre fille faible et sans défense. Ce qu'elle n'était pas. Mais aux yeux de tous, elle n'est pas qui elle est réellement. Seules quelques personnes savaient qui elle était vraiment. Et Naruto n'en faisait qu'à moitié partie.

-Je…

Naruto remarqua la déroute sur le visage de son amie. Elle était perdue. Et quand il repensait à la manière dont il lui avait appris la nouvelle, c'était normal. Il aurait pu être moins direct, y aller plus en finesse. Mais il n'avait pas réfléchi. Il avait pensé qu'après s'être « débarassé » de cette nouvelle, il irait mieux. Mais ses espoirs partirent en fumée en voyant l'expression d'Hinata.

-Ça va ? ne put-il s'empêcher de demander

-Oui, s'empressa-t-elle de répondre. Merci de m'avoir sauvée.

Elle le remerciait vraiment, là ? Pourquoi ? Naruto avait fait ça naturellement, comme il l'aurait fait pour n'importe qui. La réponse d'Hinata, la seule phrase complète qu'elle avait formulée depuis l'annonce, semblait étrange.

-De rien. C'était normal.

Il régnait dans cette chambre une gêne et une tristesse qu'on ne pouvait pas ne pas ressentir. Un silence s'installa doucement. Naruto ne savait pas quoi dire pour remettre Hinata d'aplomb. Il voulait lui remonter le moral, mais il ne savait pas comment. Si au moins il savait réellement pourquoi elle était dans cet état...

Hinata, elle, ne voulait pas que Naruto se sente mal à l'aise. Mais elle ne savait simplement pas quoi dire. Son seul sujet de conversation aurait été son attaque. Sujet sur lequel elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de débattre.

Naruto eut une idée. Il avait subitement trouvé comment la requinquer.

-Hinata…

-Oui ?

-Tu te rappelles, quand je t'ai dit que tu étais timide, sombre et étrange ?

Evidemment, qu'elle s'en rappelait. Une des rares fois où elle avait vraiment parlé avec le garçon de ses rêves. Et par la même occasion, une des rares fois où on lui avait dit ce qu'on pensait d'elle.

-Juste avant l'épreuve finale de l'examen Chunin…

C'était cela. Elle s'en souvenait donc, elle aussi.

-Et bien, ce n'est plus vrai. Tu as changé, Hinata.

Elle rougit. Elle, trouvait ça gênant. Elle n'aimait pas rougir. Mais elle n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Elle avait été touchée par ses mots. Lui, trouvait ça mignon. Il n'avait jamais pensé à elle comme une fille qu'il pouvait trouver mignonne. Mais il se rendait compte que finalement, elle pouvait l'être.

-On m'a dit que tu avais gagné, contre Neji... Merci. Et bravo !

De légers sourires étirèrent les lèvres des deux shinobis.

-J'avais promis de le battre. Alors, je n'ai pas abandonné, et je l'ai battu.

Hinata remarqua qu'il disait ça comme si cela avait été facile pour lui. Comme s'il était arrivé, qu'il l'avait battu, et qu'il était reparti. Alors qu'elle, elle avait failli mourir. Pour se rassurer, elle se dit que la rancune entre les deux garçons n'était pas la même que celle entre son cousin et elle... Mais à nouveau, elle se ressentit plus faible que son interlocuteur. Plus fragile.

-Merci d'avoir cru en moi, Hinata. Sans toi, je n'aurai sûrement pas mis les pieds à cet examen. Et je n'aurais pas eu cette envie de le démonter !

Ils rigolèrent tous deux devant l'enthousiasme de Naruto. Il savait faire sourire Hinata. C'était d'ailleurs une des nombreuses choses qu'elle appréciait chez lui. Son aptitude à remonter le moral. Et si ça ne durait qu'un petit moment, c'était déjà un bon moment.

Le jeune garçon regarda son amie. Il se surprit à la trouver belle, quand elle riait. Ce dont il était sûr, c'était qu'il préférait la voir rire plutôt que pleurer.

Une grande infirmière brune entra dans la chambre. En voyant les deux jeunes gens se parler, elle hésita à les laisser encore un instant tous les deux. Puis elle se ressaisit. Il n'était pas temps de les laisser s'amuser, mais il fallait soigner la patiente !

-Jeune homme, je suis désolée mais il va falloir partir, commença la jeune femme. Votre amie a besoin de se reposer. N'est-ce pas ?

Hinata secoua la tête, d'un signe négatif.

-Je vous assure que ça...

-Non, la coupa-t-elle, vraiment, il faut vous reposer. Vous verrez plus tard, hein !

Naruto était déçu. Mais pas autant qu'Hinata ! Ils auraient souhaité rester plus longtemps ensemble.

-A plus, alors ! conclut gaiement Naruto.

Il fit un signe de la main, puis sortit de la pièce, à moitié satisfait de cette entrevue. Il avait au moins réussi à remettre un sourire sur le visage de la kunoichi.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey ! Je suis (enfin) de retour. Héééé oui, je suis toujours aussi peu rapide. Mais j'ai des excuses. Trop d'examens en même temps, des problèmes de connexion et trop de révisions. Bref. On s'en fiche, non ? :D

Pour Angel et tous les autres : Je ne poste pas vite, c'est certain. Mais ce n'est pas parce que peu de gens commentent, c'est juste qu'il me faut le temps d'écrire les chapitres. :)

Merci à vous de lire, et vos commentaires me font plaisir.

**Disclaimer : **(parce que ça faisait longtemps...) Naruto et tous les autres personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Héhé, qui ne le sait pas ? xD

Allez, bonne lecture !

* * *

Naruto sortit de l'hôpital, la tête baissée et pleine de réflexions. Il ne savait toujours pas quoi penser de l'état d'Hinata. Physiquement, elle était faible mais allait s'en tirer. Et psychologiquement ? Elle essayait de ne rien laisser transparaître, c'était évident. Ce qui ne l'avançait pas vraiment dans son « enquête »... Il se sentait un peu frustré de ne pas être arrivé plus tôt, de ne pas avoir pu empêcher ce ninja d'attaquer son amie. Il aurait voulu l'aider plus. Mais comment ?

Il ne se rappelait pas avoir tant pensé depuis longtemps. En fait, depuis qu'il cherchait Sasuke. A cette période, il réfléchissait énormément et faisait attention aux ressentiments de Sakura. Jamais ne vouloir la blesser, faire attention à ses émotions, ses humeurs... C'était exactement ce qu'il venait de faire avec Hinata. Et cela le troublait. D'habitude, il n'était pas comme ça. D'habitude, il ne faisait pas attention à ça. D'habitude, il ne réfléchissait pas ! Alors, que lui arrivait-il ?

Oublier. Ne pas y penser. Il y avait longuement pensé, mais si c'était si facile, il l'aurait fait volontiers ! Non, là, il devait trouver une autre solution.

Retourner voir son amie était impossible. S'il revenait, elle allait forcément penser qu'il la collait, et ces actions auraient l'effet inverse de celui escompté.

Il eut une idée. Pour retrouver ses certitudes, revenir à ce qu'il savait de lui, il devait trouver Sakura. Elle avait toujours été là sans s'en rendre compte. Elle avait toujours passé du temps avec lui, pendant les missions. De toute façon, c'était la personne qui la connaissait le mieux. _Réellement ?_ Non... Oui. Il devait s'en persuader.

Il partit en direction du centre de Konoha, vers la maison des Haruno. Après sa collecte de fleurs, Sakura devait sûrement être là. Du moins, il l'espérait.

Hinata regarda l'infirmière qui se chargeait d'elle lui prodiguer quelques soins, tout en pensant à son entrevue avec Naruto. Elle avait l'impression de compter à ses yeux... Un tout petit peu. Subitement, elle était devenue visible, elle n'était plus une partie du paysage au même titre qu'un arbre. Finalement, elle avait évolué. Elle savait qu'elle était moins timide qu'avant, qu'elle abandonnait moins facilement, mais elle ne se doutait pas que Naruto s'inquièterait pour elle. D'un côté, savoir qu'il se faisait du soucis pour elle lui faisait plaisir, elle se sentait enfin vivante dans les pensées de quelqu'un autre que ceux de l'équipe 8 ou de sa soeur... Mais d'un autre côté, elle était triste de savoir que Naruto n'était pas serein.

-Comment te sens-tu ? Demanda l'infirmière, coupant la kunoichi dans ses pensées.

-Ça va, merci.

Il y eut un silence, mais Hinata voyait bien que la jeune femme en face d'elle mourait d'envie de dire quelque chose. Elle avait appris à observer les gens, quand elle n'osait pas leur parler.

L'infirmière se retint encore une minute, puis, n'y tenant plus, elle lança tout ce qu'elle avait à dire.

-Ce garçon, le blond triste aux yeux bleus qui vient de partir, il t'aime ? Vous sortez ensemble ? Ou vous êtes sur le point de vous mettre ensemble ? Tu es amoureuse ?

« Le blond triste aux yeux bleus »... _Elle qualifiait Naruto ?_ Elle aurait aimé la rectifier, lui dire que le garçon n'était jamais triste, mais si elle le disait, peut-être avait-elle raison ?

Hinata se contenta de répondre aux questions posées, en s'efforçant de rougir le moins possible.

-Je... Ne sort pas avec lui. Et il en aime une autre...

_Sakura._ Toujours elle.

-Mais, toi, tu l'aimes ? Insista la jeune femme.

-M...Moi ? Je...

Le bipper de la jeune médecin sonna. Elle s'excusa, puis sortit de la chambre en courant. Cette interruption soulagea la jeune fille. Penser à ses sentiments était déjà asse difficile, alors en parler ! Surtout qu'elle avait encore un peu l'esprit embrumé par sa perte de connaissance.

Quand la porte se fut refermée derrière l'infirmière et qu'elle n'entendit plus les pas de la jeune femme, Hinata se reposa sur son oreiller, fatiguée de trop réfléchir.

-Sakura !

Naruto, qui venait de courir à travers tout le village, tentait à faire semblant de ne pas être essoufflé.

-Naruto...

Elle ne semblait pas très heureuse de le voir. Naruto le remarqua, mais n'y fit pas attention. Il savait bien que de toute façon, il aurait toujours le mauvais rôle, celui du cancre, du boulet. Il ne serait jamais qu'un coéquipier aux yeux de Sakura.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Naruto ? Soupira Sakura.

Elle lui parla avec un ton si froid que le shinobi faillit reculer. Il était tout de même surpris de voir qu'il exaspérait Sakura, alors qu'un peu plus tôt ils avaient ramassé des fleurs ensemble. _Stupide_, ne pût-il s'empêcher de penser, _le ramassage de fleurs est une corvée, je lui ai juste rendu la tâche plus facile !_

-Rien je... Je voulais prendre de tes nouvelles !

Elle baissa les yeux. Mais pas de gêne ou d'un sentiment se mêlant à la tristesse ou au trouble, elle n'avait juste pas envie de voir sa tête.

-Ca va toujours très bien depuis tout à l'heure.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Les yeux de la jeune fille, légèrement cachés par ses cheveux roses, lançaient des éclairs.

-Tu me gêne, Naruto. Je suis occupée.

Quand elle répondait comme cela, elle pensait à Sasuke. Et il ne valait mieux pas être dans les parages quand elle était de cette humeur. Mais Naruto ne comptait pas partir, pas maintenant. Il devait s'assurer quelque chose avant de partir.

Et en effet, Sakura n'avait absolument pas envie d'être dérangée. Elle avait travaillé tout l'après-midi et était fatiguée. Elle voulait finir tranquillement sa corvée et penser à Sasuke, par la même occasion. Penser à son amour inconditionnel pour un garçon qui ne ressentait pour elle que des sentiments négatifs était son passe-temps favori. C'était triste, mais il fallait bien se l'avouer.

-Tu veux bien me regarder, Sakura ?

_Pourquoi faire exactement, _pensa-t-elle. Elle réfléchit une seconde. Si elle s'exécutait, il allait sûrement la laisser en paix. Et comme elle n'avait absolument pas envie qu'il la colle encore longtemps, elle décida d'obéir.

Elle coinça donc ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles, et releva doucement la tête. Quand elle le regarda, son énervement en prit un coup. Naruto avait l'air perdu et fatigué. Mais elle n'osait pas s'avouer que cela la peinait. Déjà tout à l'heure, elle l'avait vu.

-C'est bon, s'impatienta-t-elle, je peux arrêter ?

Le garçon vit la gêne dans les yeux de son équipière. Mais il s'était un peu rassuré. Il y avait toujours un peu de ce sentiment qu'il avait toujours éprouvé envers elle, quelque part entre l'amitié et l'amour.

-Ouais, c'est bon.

Tant pis si elle ne le supportait pas, il avait l'habitude, et il avait vu ce qu'il voulait voir. En partie satisfait, il se sentait un peu mieux. Il sourit, puis partit.

* * *

Bientôt, peut-être de nouveaux personnages ! Ouais, par contre, je ne promets rien question rapidité. :)


	6. Chapter 6

Hey ! Avant tout, gomenasai pour la lenteur que j'ai eu à écrire ce chap'. Mais j'ai eu une panne d'inspiration, des examens, des révisions, une autre panne d'inspiration puis des devoirs. Maaaaais, elle est là, la suite ! xD Bref. Bonne lecture, et merci à mes lecteurs. :)

* * *

Naruto resta allongé dans son lit sans pouvoir trouver le sommeil. Il repensait à Sakura. Si sur le coup il n'avait pas fait trop attention au ton agressif de la jeune kunoichi, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'essayer d'analyser les causes de son emportement. Il ne trouvait qu'une seule possibilité : Sasuke. Lui seul pouvait la mettre dans un état pareil. Il était actuellement en mission... Peut-être stressait-elle de le savoir en terrain étranger. Mais il n'était pas seul. Il était avec Shino, qui n'était pas un des plus faibles ninjas, et Rock Lee, qui avait lui aussi prouvé sa force par plusieurs occasions. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il rentrait bientôt ? Et quand bien même c'était pour cette raison, ce n'était pas la faute de Naruto. Elle aurait dû en vouloir à Tsunade-sama, pas à son coéquipier !

Il était fatigué, il avait envie de dormir. Penser à Sakura l'agitait. Essayant de vider son esprit, il revit le visage d'Hinata. Elle était comme lui, fatiguée. Sauf qu'elle avait failli mourir, elle.

S'il ne l'avait pas entendue crier, que lui serait-il arrivé ? L'adversaire l'aurait-il tuée, ou lui aurait-il arraché les yeux ? Après tout, elle était une Hyûga. Et une Hyûga de la sôke, qui plus est. Ce n'était pas l'argent, qu'il voulait. Ou alors voulait-il l'argent _et _le secret du byakûgan ? La seule chose dont il était sûr, c'était qu'il ne valait mieux pas se balader seul en pleine forêt. Il fallait aussi protéger les kunoichis du village, s'il voulait avoir l'esprit tranquille.

Il devait aller voir Tsunade, ou au moins faire quelque chose. Dès demain, il agirait.

Hinata se réveilla doucement. Elle ne savait pas l'heure qu'il était, mais le soleil éclairait déjà un peu les murs blancs immaculés de sa chambre. Elle se frotta les yeux, les faibles rayons de lumière étant trop forts pour elle. Elle se redressa ensuite sur les coudes et ouvrit des yeux ronds. En face d'elle était assis Shikamaru.

-Shi…Shikamaru ?

Il interrompit sa lecture et leva le regard sur sa camarade.

-Oh, tu es réveillée.

Hinata se demanda immédiatement pourquoi il était là. Shikamaru n'avait jamais été proche d'elle. Il ne lui avait jamais vraiment parlé, et c'est à peine s'il la regardait. Il fallait dire aussi que la jeune fille était discrète, et le jeune garçon peu bavard.

-Oui. Euh... Qu'est que tu... fais là ?

Le jeune brun ne sembla pas surpris. Il devait se douter qu'elle lui poserait la question. Il prévoyait toujours tout à l'avance. Peut-être même avait-il préparé les réponses aux éventuelles questions qui seraient posées ?

-C'est une longue histoire...

Il l'observa quelques instants avant de continuer. Il était évident qu'elle voulait savoir ce qu'il fichait là, même si elle n'oserait jamais le demander. Il soupira d'un air ennuyé.

-Kiba et Kurenai-sensei étaient inquiets pour toi. Ils ne voulaient pas te laisser seule. Et Kurenai a demandé à Asuma de l'aider pour faire des tours de garde. Voilà ce que je fais ici.

Son maître et son meilleur-ami... Evidemment. Ce ne pouvait être qu'eux, après tout. Qui d'autre se souciait de son bien-être ?

Elle se rappela qu'une question lui trottait dans la tête depuis... longtemps. Trop longtemps. Elle savait que Shikamaru, n'ayant aucun lien avec elle, lui répondrait franchement. Elle inspira profondément, ravivant avec violence les courbatures dues à son échec de la veille, et demanda :

-Est-ce que je suis si faible que ça ?

-Quoi ?

Shikamaru ne s'attendait pas à cette question. Il ne s'attendait même pas à ce qu'elle lui parle, à vrai dire, et s'était replongé dans sa lecture. Il la regarda, jugeant inutile de lui faire répéter, et répondit sincèrement.

-Tu n'es pas faible. Tu as toujours des adversaires trop forts pour toi. Il est clair que tu es moins forte que Neji ou Sasuke, mais tu n'es pas mauvaise.

-Et est-ce que je suis un boulet pour une équipe ?

Elle n'avait jamais osé poser la question à ses équipiers ou à Kurenai. Et même s'ils lui avaient répondu, comment aurait-elle su qu'ils ne voulaient pas la ménager ? Elle avait toujours eu le sentiment d'être la dernière, la personne à protéger… Elle voulait savoir si elle était réellement un poids pour ses coéquipiers.

-Non. Tu as des capacités énormes, et on ne peut pas les négliger. Tu es une recrue de choix par ton Byakugan. Même si tu n'es pas la plus forte, tu es résistante et tu es déterminée. Tu n'es pas un boulet.

Sur ce, le jeune shinobi baissa les yeux sur son livre et reprit à nouveau sa lecture. Hinata était un peu soulagée. Au moins, elle savait désormais qu'elle avait des « capacités énormes ». Fatiguée, elle reposa sa tête sur son oreiller et pensa à la journée de la veille. Encore.

Après avoir fixé son plafond une heure, Naruto décida de se lever. Rester au lit ne changerait rien à la situation, et ce dont il avait besoin était de changement.

Il se rendit compte, en fixant les céréales qui tournaient dans son bol, qu'il était entré dans une sorte de routine. Chaque matin, il déjeunait seul. Ensuite, il s'entraînait seul, Sakura ne voulant rien avoir à faire avec Naruto. Et après cela, il mangeait de nouveau seul. Et ainsi de suite. Jusqu'à ce que quelque chose arrive, comme l'agression d'Hinata. Sa routine lui procurait un sentiment de sécurité certain, mais il éprouva de la tristesse en se répétant sa journée type. Parce qu'en réalité, il était tout le temps seul.

Les choses venaient de prendre un cours différent. Sakura, celle qu'il aimait depuis son entrée à l'académie, ne voulait que le tenir le plus loin possible d'elle. Sasuke, qui est pourtant son ami, le détestait. Et Kakashi et Iruka étaient occupés par les nouvelles missions, dont le nombre s'était accru rapidement. Et maintenant ? Qui s'intéressait réellement à lui ? Toujours la même réponse : Hinata. Depuis le début, elle l'observait. Depuis le début, elle croyait en lui. Et lui, qu'avait-il fait de tout cela ? Rien. Il s'était voilé la face. Il avait espéré plaire à Sakura, pouvoir passer du temps avec Sasuke et apprendre de nouvelles techniques de Kakashi. Mais aucun d'eux n'avait de temps à consacrer au jeune shinobi.

Naruto en eut marre de réfléchir. Il s'habilla et sortit de chez lui. Marcher lui ferait du bien, même s'il ne savait pas où aller. Il verrait où le vent le porterait…


	7. Chapter 7

Ohayo ! Me voilà, de nouveau, avec la septième partie de ma NaruHina ! :) Hm... Voilà tout... ^^' Désolée pour la looongue attente, et merci aux lecteurs de lire. :) Oh, et un grand merci à ceux qui commentent, même si vous n'êtes pas énormément, ça fait quand même chaud au coeur. :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Naruto marcha longtemps, ne s'approchant jamais de la frontière du village. Il ne voulait pas retourner près de la forêt et repenser à l'incident. Ce n'était pas la peine de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé, mais ce n'était pas non plus la peine de remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Il fallait simplement faire avec… Il vit un banc et s'assit. Il ne savait pas où aller en premier : chez Tsunade, ou à l'hôpital ? Il n'était pas question qu'il aille chez les Haruno, pas aujourd'hui. Il réfléchit et décida de se rendre chez Tsunade. Plus vite cette affaire serait reglée, plus vite il pourrait faire autre chose. _Comme rendre visite à Hinata._

Il se leva énergiquement et alla d'un pas décidé vers le bureau du Hokage. En marchant, il essaya de se convaincre qu'il faisait cela pour toutes les kunoichis du village, et pas seulement Hinata ou Sakura. Il n'arrêtait pas de penser à elles. Et si Sakura avait été à la place d'Hinata, qu'aurait-il pensé ? Qu'aurait-il fait ? Il l'aurait sauvée, mais après ? Aurait-il fait _plus _pour elle ? Il serait sûrement resté à son chevet, à l'hôpital. Comme il n'avait pas osé le faire pour la jeune Hyuga. Mais Sakura n'aurait pas été aussi reconnaissante… Elle se serait plainte de l'absence de Sasuke, comme d'habitude.

Il arriva devant le grand bâtiment où travaillait la Hokage. Il monta les escaliers rapidement, et courut presque dans le couloir. Et par la même occasion, faillit renverser Shizune.

-Naruto, l'interpella la jeune-femme, tu as l'air bien pressé !

-Tsunade est-elle ici ?

-Euh… Oui. Mais elle va partir, dépêche-toi !

-Ah, bon sang !

Il se mit à courir vers la chef du village. De toute façon, même si elle était partie avant son arrivée, il la chercherait dans tout le village ! Le couloir qu'il remontait ne lui avait jamais paru aussi long. Il regardait chaque porte, espérant que ce serait la dernière avant le bureau. Et quand ce fût enfin le cas, il était essoufflé. Il frappa des coups vifs, et Tsunade lui permit d'entrer.

-Qu'y a-t-il Naruto ?

-J'ai… une information… à vous transmettre…

Elle fixa le jeune shinobi et attendit que sa respiration reprenne un rythme convenable. Elle le pria ensuite de continuer.

-Hier, commença-t-il, Hinata s'est fait attaquer dans la forêt…

-Je le sais.

Evidemment, entre les coéquipiers protecteurs d'Hinata et le clan surpuissant auquel elle appartenait… Il aurait dû se douter qu'elle serait au courant !

-Il faut protéger les femmes du village !

-Il faut d'abord tirer cette histoire au clair, pour savoir quel était le but du ninja ennemi, et d'où il venait.

Naruto avait le cerveau en ébullition. Il voulait à tout prix arriver à ses fins, et parvenir à établir une quelconque stratégie de défense. La plus infime des réponses positives aurait été acceptable.

-Et si pendant ce temps il y a une nouvelle attaque ?

Tsunade soupira et réfléchit. Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, elle dût avouer que Naruto n'avait pas tort. Il fallait faire quelque chose… Établir un plan. Et même si elle n'aimait pas le reconnaître, les femmes demeuraient plus en sécurité accompagnées d'hommes.

-Je vais réfléchir rapidement à une solution. Mais je dois aller faire quelque chose.

Naruto en ressortit satisfait. Il savait que Tsunade allait agir, même si elle n'avait pas l'air de s'investir profondément dans le sujet.

Il sortit du bâtiment se pressa d'arriver à l'hôpital.

Quand Hinata ouvrit les yeux pour de bon, elle vit Kiba endormi à côté d'elle, la tête sur son lit. Il était assis sur une chaise en plastique blanc et il avait la tête posée dans ses bras croisés. Il avait dû veiller ici longtemps, après que la jeune fille se soit rendormie. Elle hésita un instant avant de le réveiller, puis décida de le laisser se reposer. Il était là pour elle, elle pouvait bien faire ça pour lui. Elle observa Kiba dormir... Il avait l'air inquiet dans son sommeil. Hinata s'en voulut. Elle avait l'impression d'être la seule à causer des problèmes, la seule sur qui on devait veiller.

Elle prit une résolution. Maintenant, elle serait plus présente, plus serviable et moins faible. Maintenant, elle allait se rendre utile et prendre soin de ses coéquipiers. _Et de Naruto, aussi..._ Kiba soupira dans son sommeil, et Hinata tourna la tête vers la porte ouverte. Il ne devait pas voir qu'elle le regardait. Elle rougit en s'imaginant le film de ce qui arriverait s'il la voyait. Mais elle ouvrit des yeux ronds en voyant arriver Shino et Sasuke. Shino avait l'air parfaitement normal, quoiqu'un peu fatigué après sa mission, et Sasuke était blessé. Sûrement Shino devait-il l'accompagner.

-On s'arrête ici, dit le garçon aux lunettes noires en apercevant la jeune fille.

-Pourquoi, râla le jeune Uchiwa.

-Parce que.

Il se diriga droit sur Hinata, discrètement pour ne pas déranger Kiba.

-Que t'est-il arrivé ? Demanda Shino.

-Une longue histoire... Une... Agression.

Dire ce mot lui faisait mal. Elle n'arrivait pas à admettre qu'elle s'était encore fait avoir.

-Et ça va ?

-Oui...

Sasuke soupira bruyamment. Il en avait assez d'attendre, et encore plus d'entendre des discussions de ce genre. Lui, il avait tout fait pour éviter de s'attacher à ses équipiers. Alors voir une relation d'amitié comme celle d'Hinata et Shino lui donnait envie de vomir.

-On y va, maintenant ? J'ai pas que ça à faire.

Le jeune homme aux insectes regarda Hinata, qui d'un signe de tête lui fit comprendre que ça irait. Elle sourit tristement et Shino se tourna vers Sasuke.

-Elle est pathétique, railla le jeune Uchiwa.

-Qui s'est fait couper par une feuille empoisonnée ? Répondit sèchement Shino.

Ils s'éloignèrent et Hinata n'entendit plus ce qu'ils disaient.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey ! Dans une grande inspiration, j'ai réussi à boucler ma partie en une heure. Donc je suis contente. :D

Merci aux quelques lecteurs, même fantômes. C'est plus plaisant d'avoir des commentaires, mais bon, on fait avec ;) Allez, bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

Le mouvement brusque que fit Kiba en sortant de son sommeil fit sursauter Hinata, qui poussa un petit cri. Il s'excusa, puis admira la mine reposée de sa meilleure-amie. Elle avait l'air d'aller tellement mieux que la veille !

-Bien dormi ? Demanda Hinata

-Jusqu'à maintenant, oui ! Et toi ?

Il avait posé la question seulement par politesse. Il voyait bien qu'elle avait passé une bonne nuit.

-Oui !

Ils se regardèrent un moment, puis parlèrent de tout. Tout, sauf de l'incident. Kiba n'osait pas aborder le sujet, et la jeune fille ne se sentait pas d'en parler. Elle avait peur de tout se remémorer, et surtout, elle avait peur des parties qu'elle avait oubliées. Mais elle ne pouvait pas l'avouer. Ils discutèrent donc de toute sorte de choses, plus ou moins futiles.

Mais ils n'eurent aucun mal à stopper leur conversation quand Naruto arriva. L'héritière des Hyuga rougit un peu. Elle n'aimait pas rougir, mais elle y était sujette depuis toujours. Kiba, lui, savait pertinemment pourquoi elle rougissait. Il savait bien qu'elle était folle de Naruto. Peu de monde s'en était rendu compte car peu de monde prêtait attention à Hinata... Pourtant, elle ne le cachait pas vraiment. Il attendit que Naruto ait passé le seuil de la porte avant d'annoncer :

-Je vais aller chercher à manger, je reviens plus tard.

Elle était en sécurité avec lui, elle se sentirait bien, il en était certain. Surtout que c'est Naruto qui avait sauvé Hinata des griffes de l'ennemi... Il sortit de la pièce et laissa entrer l'autre garçon. Hinata, elle, ne savait pas quoi penser. Elle était en même temps étonnée que Kiba ait décidé de partir, et heureuse du retour de Naruto. Elle baissa la tête, confuse, mais arborait une mine souriante. Le jeune blond entra et s'assit sur la chaise où était Kiba quelques instants auparavant.

-Ca va mieux aujourd'hui ? s'enquit-il

-Beaucoup mieux... Et toi, ça va ?

-Bien mieux aussi !

-Quoi ?

-Non, euh... Rien.

Il baissa la tête à son tour, étrangement gêné. Il n'avait jamais été comme ça en la présence de l'héritière des Hyuga. Il n'avait jamais été comme ça avec personne, en fait. Les questions qu'il avait commencé à se poser depuis quelques temps l'assaillirent de nouveau. Mais Hinata cassa rapidement le silence qui s'installait.

-Tu sais... Hier, quand on s'est parlés...

-Oui ?

-Je n'étais pas dans mon état normal... Alors si tu m'as trouvée bizarre...

Naruto releva la tête et regarda la kunoichi. Il sourit et annonça :

-Je ne t'ai pas trouvée bizarre.

Elle leva brusquement la tête et croisa le regard de Naruto.

-Ah... Ah oui ?

-Oui ! Tu étais simplement fatiguée, et choquée. C'est normal ! Moi aussi, je l'étais.

-Alors tout va bien.

Encore un silence... Sans le savoir, ils se demandèrent la même chose : pourquoi leurs conversations étaient-elles toujours remplies de silences ? Ils cherchèrent un sujet de conversation, n'importe lequel. Naruto, qui ne faisait que se poser des questions, préférait ne rien en dire. Il ne devait pas avoir l'air d'être... Quelqu'un d'autre que la personne enjouée qu'il avait toujours été. Oh, et puis quoi ? Hinata était la mieux placée pour comprendre ! Mais... Non. Il allait... Lui en parler. A qui d'autre pourrait-il avouer ce qui lui passait par la tête ?

-Hinata... Je peux te demander quelque chose ?

-Bien sûr ! répondit-elle

-Tu me promets de répondre franchement, peu importe l'effet que ça peut avoir ?

Elle commençait à s'inquiéter.

-Oui.

-Est-ce que tu crois que Sakura se sert de moi ?

Quoi ? Naruto ne savait pas pourquoi il avait posé cette question... Il n'aurait pas dû. Et s'il blessait Hinata ? Et si...

-Pas totalement.

-Comment ça ?

-Elle le fait sans s'en rendre compte, je pense. Tu... Tu es la seule figure masculine qu'elle ait dans le monde des ninjas en l'absence de Sasuke...

Elle hésitait à continuer sa phrase. Elle allait prendre la défense de sa rivale... Elle s'était résignée à voir Naruto éperdu de Sakura, mais de là à plaider sa cause... La gorge serrée, elle ajouta :

-Elle a besoin de toi, mais elle se force à penser à Sasuke... Elle l'aime, et elle te dénigre. Mais elle a réellement besoin d'un ami comme toi... Même si elle ne l'avoue pas...

-Alors pourquoi est-elle aussi sèche ?

-Peut-être qu'elle s'est enfermée dans ses sentiments, et que te voir la... déconcentre ?

-Mais toi, tu n'es pas comme ça, alors pourq...

Il se tut, se rendant compte de ce qu'il allait dire. Mais la jeune fille se força à ne pas y faire attention et continua son raisonnement.

-Parce que moi, je me suis résolue à voir que celui que j'aimais en préférait une autre. Et mon plus gros problème, ce ne sont pas mes sentiments. Mais ma famille...

-Désolé.

-Ce n'est pas grave, dit-elle en se forçant à sourire.

C'était important pour elle. Elle devait avoir l'air d'aller bien.

-Je...

-Ce n'est rien, je t'assure. Je... Ne t'inquiète pas.

Naruto s'en voulut. Alors que ça ne se passait pas trop mal, il avait encore fallu qu'il gâche tout... Hinata remarqua la gêne du jeune shinobi et sut qu'elle n'avait qu'une chose à dire pour le remettre d'aplomb.

-J'ai vu Sasuke...

_Et il m'a traité de pauvre fille..._, ne put-elle s'empêcher de penser.

-Ah oui ?

-Il est admis ici, mais il a été empoisonné par coupure, il me semble... Ce n'est pas très grave je crois. Tu peux aller le voir, mais je ne sais pas où il est...

-Je... Je préfère attendre le retour de Kiba avec toi, dit-il en souriant.

Hinata était surprise. Elle avait pensé qu'il irait voir Sasuke tout de suite ! Mais non. Elle était touchée. Ils introduisirent un nouveau sujet de conversation et attendirent le retour de Kiba.


End file.
